Sanduiches
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Por motivos interessantes, Jensen fica com fome, e alguém vai ter que resolver. O problema é o que acontece com dois homens cheios de ideias sobre o que seja fome. Quase smut de tão surtada, mas enfim.
1. Chapter 1

**Sanduíches**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Autor**: ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria**: Actor fic, PadAckles, Slash, M/M, praticamente Smut.  
**Advertências**: Sexo explícito, coisas loucas, insanidades, essas coisas básicas  
**Classificação**: NC-17 (ou maior, depende da sua santidade...)  
**Capítulos**: Alguns  
**Terminada**: Não  
**Resumo**:Por motivos interessantes, Jensen fica com fome, e alguém vai ter que resolver. O problema é o que acontece com dois homens cheios de ideias sobre o que seja fome.  
**Beta**: Santa Amandita TC que entende que sou louca.  
**Dedicatória**:Presente para Sniper Padalecki e, também, porque surtei, me deu vontade, pirei, viajei na maionese... Usei a song Sex and Violence como fundo pra fic, embora não seja songfic.

**UM**

Um começo de tarde em Vancouver. Não muito frio, afinal ainda era verão, apenas um vento que corria do oceano vagueando pelos arranha céus e pelas ruas bem cuidadas e vívidas de pessoas de todo tipo caminhando, guiando bicicletas, correndo.

Hotel Sutton. Um dos melhores e mais caros de Vancouver e agora residência de Jensen Ackles enquanto ele e Jared decidiam sobre uma nova casa para ambos, afinal de contas a antiga fora vendida depois que os fãs haviam descoberto o endereço e volta e meia apareciam por lá.

Não que Jared se importasse, ele não era muito preocupado com isso, mas Jensen se incomodava e, uma vez que eram um casal, o que afetasse um afetava ao outro.

Num dos andares mais altos da construção imponente, na imensa cama da suíte, dois homens enormes trocavam beijos após alguns "embates" físicos.

E prazerosos.

Úmidos de suor, com o ar condicionado ao máximo e ainda arfantes, estavam ainda abraçados e olhavam-se com alguma ternura.

- "Estou com fome." Jensen murmurou enquanto os imensos braços do homem que era seu namorado o apertavam um pouco a mais.

- "Serviço de quarto?" Jared suspirou e finalmente se afastou de Jensen. – "Enquanto tomo banho você podia pedir algo." Viu o rosto de Jensen ficar com um sorriso engraçado e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – "Que foi?"

- "Quero sanduíche de rosbife." Um ar até infantil no homem feito e de olhos poderosamente verdes e brilhantes. As sardas pintando a face que agora tinha o brilho luminoso de quem acabara de fazer amor.

- "Deve ter isso no hotel. Vou tomar um banho, quer pedir?" Jared se levantou da cama totalmente nu, o torso bem feito, o bumbum rijo, as coxas delineadas. Espreguiçou-se feito um felino sensual.

Ackles suspirou fundo.

- "Que é Smackles?" Jared riu vendo a cara do namorado.

- "Você me dá tesão." Jensen respondeu numa simplicidade absurda e ostentando um belo sorriso.

A risada de Padalecki encheu o quarto enquanto ele ia para a suíte. – "Não vou começar a falar no assunto senão nem tomo banho e nem comemos nada... Que tal uma massa também? Você me faz gastar horrores de energia..." Um sorriso maroto no rosto que por vezes parecia tão inocente.

- "Ah, Jared, seja bonzinho, tome seu banho, vista uma roupa e vá na Subway da esquina comprar um bom e gorduroso sanduíche de rosbife pra mim. Eu mereço depois de todo o IMENSO esforço que fiz." Jensen se enroscou no travesseiro ainda quente onde antes Jared estivera deitado.

- "Como assim? EU vou ter que ir? Ah, nem vem, Jensen. Não fiquei só olhando você 'gastar energia', sabe?" Padalecki tinha alguns arranhões no peito e a pele ainda rosada de calor.

- "Nem quero saber, se vira Padalecki." Ackles puxou a coberta e gemeu baixinho. – "Estou com preguiça."

- "Olha, dependendo eu até me viro mas..." Ouviu o gemidinho de Jensen e desistiu. - "EU MEREÇO! Depois eu quem faço drama?" Jared gargalhou e ficou olhando o outro enroscado na cama – "Você parece um filhotinho de urso, sabia? E eu que sou seu Padinha Ursão?"

- "Não estou te ouvindo, sou um urso sonolento e vou hibernar até a comida chegar..." Jensen cobriu o rosto com a coberta grossa e fingiu um ronco absurdo.

- "Se ficar com mais de uma tonelada e peludo eu saio correndo, hein? Gosto de sexo selvagem, mas não precisa ser com um urso!" Jared ria a não mais poder.

Jensen descobriu apenas os olhos e sua voz saiu grossa. - "Do jeito que você me fode, acho que estou mais pra cachinhos dourados. Se bem que ela não agüentaria o que eu agüento no âmago do meu ser!"

Jared agora se dobrava de rir. Respirou fundo tentando se controlar e olhou para o namorado estirado na cama e coberto dos pés à cabeça. - "Até parece que é tão fundo assim, se bem que, olha, a gente nunca mediu..." Recomeçou a rir.

- "Ai, caramba, medir o que, Padalecki?" Jensen tinha até medo da resposta.

- "Meu pau, ora..." Jared gargalhava, de novo. - "Podemos usar algo em escala de metros pra não ter problema da régua acabar..."

- "Vai comprar a porra da comida!" Jensen falou alto começando a rir também. - "Aproveita e passa numa papelaria..." Mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- "Hein?"

- "Compra uma régua. Se bem que, no seu caso, melhor uma trena com mais de cinco metros..." Ackles não conseguiu mais se conter e disparou a rir.

- "Bom saber que meu namorado me acha uma aberração!" Jared fez biquinho como se estivesse muito magoado.

- "Imagina, vou comprar um dildo do seu tamanho e enfiar em você pra que sinta o DRAMA! Se bem que não deve ser fabricado, ninguém em sã consciência ia transar com uma coisa desse tamanho." Jensen sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios, devagar.

- "Ah, sei, nossa, você reclama muito mesmo, tanto que vive dizendo pra enfiar mais... Mais forte, mais rápido..." Pada ondeou os ombros e fez um blue steel digno de pornô.

- "Cara, se você não entrar no banheiro agora eu vou disputar quem fica duro mais depressa..." Jensen arfou e jogou a coberta longe, mostrando o corpo nu e o início de uma ereção que foi lentamente alisada pela mão firme. E ele somente ficava... maior.

* * *

Nota: Pois é, a fanfic nasceu de um fato que foi observado em Vancouver há uns dias. Vão ter que ler pra saber do que se trata...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanduíches**

**ShiryuForever94**

- "Imagina, vou comprar um dildo do seu tamanho e enfiar em você pra que sinta o DRAMA! Se bem que não deve ser fabricado, ninguém em sã consciência ia transar com uma coisa desse tamanho." Jensen sorriu e passou a língua nos lábios, devagar.

- "Ah, sei, nossa, você reclama muito mesmo, tanto que vive dizendo pra enfiar mais... Mais forte, mais rápido..." Pada ondeou os ombros e fez um blue steel digno de pornô.

- "Cara, se você não entrar no banheiro agora eu vou disputar quem fica duro mais depressa..." Jensen arfou e jogou a coberta longe, mostrando o corpo nu e o início de uma ereção que foi lentamente alisada pela mão firme. E ele somente ficava... maior.

- "Oh, droga, não faz isso comigo, Jen..." Jared ficou olhando o outro que o provocava alisando-se devagar.

- "Não precisa ficar sendo provocado... Pode sair a hora que quiser." Jensen se deitou inteiro na cama e gemeu baixinho enquanto se tocava mais forte.

- "Vou é entrar... E sair... E entrar..." Padalecki rosnou. Tinha os olhos cheios de calor e praticamente se jogou em cima de Jensen, beijando-o na boca e rapidamente descendo a língua pelo corpo do outro até alcançar a ereção firme e engoli-la inteira, chupando-a forte e adorando os gemidos, a respiração sem ritmo do outro. A língua do mais alto desceu mais e logo Jensen gemia alto, implorando, enquanto Pada o alargava com os dedos e saliva.

Logo um pacote de camisinha foi aberto e um homem apaixonado subia pelo corpo de um loiro arfante e se encaixava no meio das pernas fortes, guiando o membro rijo para um local bem quente e agradável.

- "Vai ver onde é o âmago do seu ser." Pada murmurou enquanto escorregava para dentro do outro numa estocada funda, forte e intensa. Jensen quase uivou de prazer e dor, gemendo, estremecendo, arquejando, agarrando-se no outro.

- "J-Jay..."

- "Vou te fazer gozar até que desmaie..." Jared enfiou-se nele inteiro e começou a bombear tão depressa, firme, rijo e forte que Jensen mal respirava. Era rápido, intenso, febril, violento.

E prazeroso.

Jensen amassava loucamente o lençol com suas mãos, sentindo o choque peculiar que o membro do namorado lhe dava quando acertava sem parar a próstata sensível. Poderia gritar, mas preferiu capturar a boca de Jared sugando a língua quente e chupando-a como se fosse um pênis duro.

Aquilo fez Jared arrepiar inteiro e gemer mais e mais, indo mais fundo, mais duro. Quase louco.

Jensen se descontrolava, totalmente, perdendo a compostura e simplesmente gemendo desesperado. O corpo à mercê de Jared, as pernas abertas, o quadril indo contra o outro, sem limite, sem juízo e sem razão.

- "Goza pra mim, amor..." Jay mordiscou a orelha de Jensen enquanto arremetia forte, de novo e de novo.

Não precisou falar mais.

Jensen entregou-se num rouco rosnado de prazer que o fez arquear o corpo perfeito e depois amolecer, entregue, nos braços de Padalecki.

- "Deus, Jen, eu te amo demais..." Jared agarrou-se nele e mudou o ritmo para algo próximo de um estouro de manada. Gemia, arfava, resfolegava, penetrando o namorado numa força absurda. Explodiu de prazer chamando o nome dele e gemendo feito doido.

Jared praticamente desmaiou em cima do namorado e sentiu-se reconfortado pelos braços também imensos de Jensen.

- "Te amo, Jen, muito."

- "Eu sei amor, eu sei." Jensen resfolegava ainda. O corpo doendo de emoção e prazer. Trocaram um beijo lento e molhado e Jared gemeu quando se viu fora daquele corpo. - "Estava tão bom aí dentro..."

- "Estou com fome, compre meu sanduíche que talvez eu o deixe vir hibernar comigo..." Um olhar até que doce.

- "Cara, te compro duzentos mil sanduíches se for pra ser assim!"

- "Banho, roupa, subway, comida, sexo." Jensen sorriu.

- "Chantagista, dramático e fofo. Eu realmente mereço..." Pada sorriu e a custo entrou no banheiro para tomar um bom banho. Quando acabou, ainda enrolado na toalha, andou pelo quarto vendo que Jensen parecia ter dormido. Puxou devagar as cobertas e viu o rosto dele tranqüilo, realmente adormecido.

- "Ah, Smackles, o que não faço por você, hein?" Murmurou e se abaixou para dar um selinho leve na boca linda do homem que amava e suspirou. Procurou a carteira e descobriu que não fazia a mínima ideia de onde a deixara. Talvez jogada na cama e agora embaixo das cobertas, talvez no chão, vai ver na mesinha da televisão...

Jared acabou achando as coisas de Jensen, as roupas dobradas numa poltrona, os sapatos em frente. – "Eu queria muito ter essa sua paciência... Se bem que é mais organização, porque paciente não é bem um adjetivo que lhe caiba em algumas ocasiões." Padalecki falou para si mesmo. O loiro era um tanto mais organizado. Nem titubeou e tirou dólares da carteira do companheiro de seriado e saiu sem muito barulho.

Não era muito longe, apenas atravessar a rua, andar um pouco, perto do hotel Fairmont, uma loja da Subway.

Jared olhou as inúmeras combinações de sanduíches e pensou seriamente em por um ingrediente específico no sanduíche de Jensen... Enquanto pensava, ouviu uma conversa de duas garotas. Elas estavam falando de Supernatural? Ficou bem quieto ouvindo e sorriu intimamente gostando do tipo de fãs que elas eram. Nada de histeria nem nada assim, apenas fãs.

Quando as mocinhas deram por Jared ali perto, ele simplesmente sorriu e cumprimentou-as. A conversa foi rápida, mas divertida. Padalecki apreciava suas fãs.

Pediu os sanduíches, escolheu o maior e mais cheio de coisas para Jensen, e outro de frango para si. Se perguntassem, era para Cortese, como se a mulher, louca por dietas e quase anoréxica, comesse algo daquele tipo... Riu imaginando a cara de nojo de Genevieve para aquele tipo de comida.

Com um sorriso sapeca, comprou mais um sanduíche e mandou colocar... Coisas...

Em seguida, Padalecki entrou num dos variados Starbucks que havia por lá e comprou dois gigantescos copos de café.

Voltou ao hotel com os pacotes, entrou no apartamento e notou que Jensen havia não apenas acordado como arrumara tudo. Desde a cama até as coisas que ele, Jared, deixara por ali. Viu sua carteira e colocou os pacotes numa mesinha perto. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Jensen devia estar terminando de tomar uma ducha. Esperou por ele.

- "Trouxe nossa comida? Vou desmaiar de hipoglicemia." Jensen comentou enquanto andava em direção às suas roupas e vestia apenas uma boxer preta.

- "Aproveitei e conheci duas fãs muito interessantes e avisei que elas podiam vir nos ver na cama qualquer hora dessas, por que afinal, nós vivemos transando..."

- "JARED!" Jensen arregalou os olhos. Não que o maluco do Padalecki pudesse fazer aquilo. Quer dizer, ele não faria, não é?

- "Ah, não Jensen, não fala que achou que eu diria isso?" Jared fez cara de pobre coitado e viu o namorado revirar os olhos e andar até ele. - "Pode parar por aí mesmo, magoei, agora só com beijo, sexo com chicotes e correntes e você implorando..."

- "Vamos comer que depois podemos... comer." Jensen acabou rindo ao ver a cara de garoto emburrado do outro.

- "Hunf, vai ver só..." Pada levou cinco segundos para desfazer a marra e pegar os pacotes de sanduíche.

- "Ué, por que três?" Ackles pegou o café e sorveu um longo gole. - "Isso anima meu dia."

- "Pode transar com seu café sempre que quiser, prometo ficar de voyeur me masturbando loucamente." A cara de pervertido de Jared fez Ackles desatar a rir. - "Ah, e comprei dois sanduíches pra mim, preciso de energia, sabe." Jay estava com um rosto totalmente inocente.

- "Jared, pelo visto a noite será longa. Você não para quieto não?" Jensen pegou o sanduíche que Jared lhe entregava e sorriu. Comer era tão bom. Deu uma mordida e... Começou a tossir. - "Que diabos?"

- "Smackles, você deve comer de tudo." Jared tinha um sorriso matreiro.

- "Eu odeio pickles, Jay, e você sabe!" Jensen atirou o sanduíche inteiro no lixo.

- "Mesmo? Juro que esqueci." Uma cara de quem aprontara alguma estava bem evidente no rosto bonito do mais novo.

- "Até parece." Jensen foi direto para o banheiro lavar a boca, Padalecki foi atrás.

- "Arre, que gosto horrível" Jensen reclamava e aproveitou para escovar os dentes. Foi quando notou o namorado ficando nu bem ao seu lado. - "Que pensa que tá fazendo?"

- "Você ficou se alisando na cama e me OBRIGOU a fazer sexo com você. Agora eu tenho outra coisa pra você tirar o gosto de pickles da boca..." Jared se despiu rapidamente e cruzou os braços com cara de coisa alguma.

- "Ai, Deus, Jared, o que você anda tomando?" Jen revirou os olhos e depois desceu os olhos pelo corpo alheio, o que causou algumas... elevações.

- "Suco de Jensen, conhece? Uma vitamina E muito boa, faz maravilhas pela pele, você devia experimentar, se bem que no seu caso, aconselho vitamina de Padalecki." Jared deu um passo para mais perto de Jensen. - "Quer alguma coisa pra beber?"

- "Eu vou ter uma crise hipoglicêmica." Jensen murmurou enquanto sentia a boca do outro colar-se à sua. Talvez sim, talvez não, dependia do que era doce e salgado por ali...

FIM


End file.
